Sun Shadow/Main article
}} |pastaffie= }} }} }}}} |age=Unknown |death=Mauled by dogs |kit=Sun Shadow |ancient=Sun Shadow |loner=Sun Shadow |early settler=Sun Shadow |deputy=Sun Shadow |starclan resident=Sun Shadow |mother=Dewy Leaf |father=Moon Shadow |sister=Crow Muzzle |brother=Dancing Leaf |half-sister=Melting Ice |half-brothers=Falling Dusk, Morning Star |mentor=Unknown |app=Unknown |position1=Deputy |succeededby1=Raven Pelt |livebooks=''The Blazing Star, ''A Forest Divided, Path of Stars, Moth Flight's Vision, Thunderstar's Echo, Shadowstar's Life |deadbooks=''Shadowstar's Life}} '''Sun Shadow' is a sleek, slender black tom with amber eyes. Sun Shadow was the first deputy of ShadowClan under Shadowstar's leadership in the forest territories. He was born to Moon Shadow and Dewy Leaf along with his siblings, Crow Muzzle and Dancing Leaf in the Ancient Tribe. His father had left with several other cats to find a new home, and together with Quiet Rain, they leave to find Moon Shadow. Sun Shadow discovered his father had died, but found peace with his aunt, Tall Shadow, in her camp. When she was named leader of ShadowClan, she named Sun Shadow her deputy. He died saving Shadowstar from dogs, and ascended to StarClan where he finally met Moon Shadow. Raven Pelt succeeded him as deputy. History ''Dawn of the Clans :Sun Shadow is born to Moon Shadow and Dewy Leaf along with his siblings, Crow Muzzle and Dancing Leaf. Sun Shadow is a spitting image of his father, and the only surviving member of his litter. Before he was born, his father left with several other Tribemates to journey to find a new home. His mother never forgave Moon Shadow for leaving them, and she instead finds a new family with Sharp Hail and their kits, Melting Ice, Falling Dusk, and Morning Star. Sun Shadow longs for his father, and believes he would be proud of him, unlike Sharp Hail who constantly lectures him for leaving the cave. :As punishment for his latest excursion, Sharp Hail orders Sun Shadow to take care of Stoneteller. As she lays dying, Stoneteller encourages the young kit to leave the Tribe and search for his father, knowing he would never truly be happy in the mountains. Sun Shadow leaves the mountains that night and is quickly followed by Quiet Rain, who joins him on his quest. The two travel for many moons until they arrive at the forest and run into Thunder. Thunder takes them to Tall Shadow, Moon Shadow's littermate, and on the way, he informs Sun Shadow that his father had died. Sun Shadow grieves for the father he would never get to know, but finds a new home with Tall Shadow and her group. ''Novellas :In 'Shadowstar's Life, while journeying home with Shadowstar after speaking with Skystar at the Gathering, dogs attack them. They attempt to fight them off, but are both killed in the process and wake up in StarClan. Gray Wing greets them and introduces Sun Shadow to his father, Moon Shadow. The Clan holds a vigil for their deputy, and Mud Paws and Juniper Branch fight each other to be his potential replacement. Shadowstar discovers that Quick Water led dogs to them that fateful night, and the Clans go to war. Shadowstar and Quick Water are killed and wake up in StarClan. Sun Shadow greets them and Quick Water apologizes to them both for their deaths. Trivia Author statements *Kate loves Sun Shadow, and finds him to be a dear, quiet, serious, and empathetic tom.Revealed on Kate's blog Mistakes *He was mistakenly referred to as a warrior. Character pixels Main images Alternate images Quotes |See more'''}} Notes and references Category:Main article pages